¿Quién soy yo?
by Andriux Herrera
Summary: <html><head></head>Korra ha perdido su razón de ser gracias a todo lo que le pasó hace 3 años, ahora ¿qué será de ella?</html>


En este mundo solo hay una persona capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos, la cual tenía la obligación de traer el **Equilibrio** al mundo, por aras del destino se le conoce como el **Avatar**, quien además debe ser el puente entre el **Mundo Físico **y el **Mundo Espiritual **además de entre los diferentes grupos de personas o naciones.

A lo largo de los siglos al **Avatar** se le llegó a considerar como una deidad, un ser admirado, omnipotente e **Invencible**, y en todas las naciones se les inculcó a las personas que él debe ser venerado y vanagloriado porque el traerá **Equilibrio** al mundo. No importa si es hombre o mujer **Raava**, el **Espíritu De La Luz** no se fija en eso, ella escoge al próximo **Avatar** de la siguiente **Nación Del Ciclo**.

Hace casi 200 años, una persona creyó estar encima del poder del mismísimo **Avatar** y, después de la muerte del **Avatar Roku**, protagonizó la tragedia más grande para el mundo: **El Genocidio De Los Maestros Aire**. Ahora gracias al **Señor Del Fuego Sozin **y a su loca descendencia todos se creen capaces de acabar con la vida de cualquier persona solo para seguir sus deseos egoístas, incluso al **Avatar**, ellos creen que sin el **Avatar **cerca el mundo sería mejor y habría **Equilibrio**, **Armonía** y **Paz**, algunos se creen los salvadores del mundo y quieren hacer **Justicia** por su propia mano, pero no se dan cuenta que no es **Justicia** ni **Equilibrio** ni **Paz**, puesto que no piensan en otros, sólo en sus ideales.

Toda mi vida me hicieron creer que ser el **Avatar** era lo mejor del mundo, que técnicamente tenía la vida resuelta, pero jamás me dijeron como se tenía que resolver un problema entre naciones, personas o algo por el estilo.

¿Qué quién soy?, bueno, en otro tiempo habría contestado sin dudar que yo era el **Avatar **y que todos tenían que aceptarlo, pero ahora ya no estoy segura de serlo y decirlo abiertamente. No es tan sencillo ser el **Avatar** después de todo, hace 3 años entendí que mi vida era una mentira creada por **Tenzin**, mi Padre y la **Orden Del Loto Blanco**.

Cuando tenía 17 años salí de mi hogar en el **Polo Sur **para iniciar mi entrenamiento de **Aire Control **con **Tenzin** y así convertirme en un **Avatar Completo**. Para esto tuve que quedarme en la **Isla Del Templo Del Aire **que está enfrente de la capital de la **República Unida De Naciones**; **Ciudad República**, en la **Bahía Yue**. Para desgracia mía llegué cuando la **Revolución Anti-Control **estaba en su máximo apogeo y tuve que luchar contra un **Maestro Sangre **que creía que los poderes eran la causa de todas las guerras en todas las eras (sin entender que la verdadera causa era la codicia del ser humano) y que el **Avatar **le había fallado al mundo y por ende, que este ya no me necesitaba.

**Amon** me quitó mis poderes y en ese momento también mi razón de ser, dejé de ser el **Avatar** para convertirme en una simple **Maestra Aire**, que aunque fue por muy poco tiempo, me hizo sentir inútil y perdida, de no haber sido por **Aang** y mis vidas pasadas no sé qué habría pasado conmigo.

Casi 7 meses después mi tío se fusionó con el **Espíritu Oscuro **más poderoso y trató de matarme para traer los **10,000 Años De Oscuridad **y destruir todo lo bueno de este mundo, afortunadamente pude detenerlo pero pagué un precio muy grande: mi conexión con mis **Vidas Pasadas**.

Después un grupo anárquico casi me mató (aunque realmente creo que si lo hicieron) con una clase de veneno metálico que no sólo me dañó físicamente sino también psicológicamente, si no hubiese sido por **Suyin** probablemente no estaría hoy contando esta historia. Desde hace 3 años me he hecho una gran pregunta que nadie, ni siquiera yo he respondido aún; ¿en dónde quedó ese **Avatar** Invencible e Intocable del que tanto me contaban?, yo no he sido capaz de vencer por mi cuenta a un enemigo poderoso, es decir, si no fuera por **Mako**, **Jinora**, el **Clan De Metal**, **Lin** y la **Nación Del Aire** no seguiría con vida.

Creo que esa persona jamás existió dentro de mí, solo fueron cosas que los demás me hicieron creer, todos me crearon una falsa percepción de mi misma, ahora puedo entenderlo. Como lo dije antes, mi vida fue una completa mentira, ya no tengo una razón de ser, me siento perdida.

Hace 6 meses dejé el **Polo Sur **y le dije a mis padres que volvería a la **Ciudad**, pero no fue así, antes de volver a dar la cara ante el mundo necesito encontrarme a mí, necesito saber quién soy yo realmente, encontrar mi verdadera razón de ser en el **Mundo Físico **y por fin dejar de pensar que debí haberle hecho caso a esas alucinaciones y rendirme, les he escrito cartas mintiéndoles pero no sé cuánto tiempo pueda seguir con esto.

He vagado por el **Reino Tierra **buscándome, pero no he encontrado nada, he estado en muchas peleas pero no he obtenido ninguna respuesta, lo único que he obtenido son muchos golpes y extrañamente también algunas alucinaciones de mi pasado.

Anoche tuve un sueño, más bien una especie de pesadilla: estaba en la orilla de una montaña muy alta, el cielo era azul y se veía hermoso, tenía 18 años y de pronto me dejé caer, por alguna extraña razón no tenía miedo pero lo más extraordinario ocurrió antes de llegar al suelo; de algún modo me salieron alas en la espalda, eran muy grandes, hermosas y tan brillantes que parecían hechas de plata. Alcé el vuelo y me fui a darle una gran vuelta al mundo. Segundos después **Mako**, **Bolin** y **Asami** volaban junto a mí, el **Equipo Avatar **estaba junto otra vez todo parecía indicar que nada iba a detenernos en nuestro camino, mejor dicho en nuestro vuelo, miré hacia abajo y vi a toda la gente que era importante para mi junto con los buenos recuerdos que había olvidado por completo. Pero de repente todo cambio, miré hacia los lados y ya no había nadie sólo estaba yo, en ese instante sentí como si un rayo golpeara mi espalda y caía sin control al vacío, traté de alzar el vuelo pero lentamente las alas se desintegraban en el viento, ya no eran grandes, ni hermosas, conforme caía se volvían cada vez más pequeñas y tenían varias manchas de sangre a su alrededor.

Desperté muy asustada, miré mi espalda pero no había nada, ni alas ni nada. Yo dejé todo atrás, dejé todo lo que no me traía buenos recuerdos, todo y a todos, necesito encontrarme a mí y después podré dar la cara en público una vez más, me he cortado el cabello, adopté una nueva identidad y dejé a **Naga** atrás, yo no quiero halagos, ni que la gente me consienta sólo por ser el **Avatar**, quiero estar yo sola y vagar sin rumbo hasta encontrar el verdadero sentido de porque sigo con vida.

Antes de irme del **Polo Sur**, recibí 2 cartas; una de **Mako** y la otra de **Asami**, las tengo guardadas junto con la que me dio **Bolin** antes de dejar la **Ciudad**, cada vez que me siento más perdida de lo normal, las leo y me quedo dormida. **Bolin** dijo que mandaría más cartas pero eso nunca pasó, creo que fue porque se fue con esa tal **Kuvira** o algo así me dijeron **Mako** y **Asami**, **Mako** me dijo que quería hablar conmigo de algo que me dijo en la carta y **Asami** me contó lo que ha hecho con su empresa y me pidió disculpas por no ir a verme al igual que **Mako**. Honestamente agradecí que no lo hicieran, no quería que me vieran tan perdida y fuera de mí, es más, quiero que se queden con esa vieja imagen de mí, antes del ataque del **Loto Rojo**, prefiero que me recuerden así, por si jamás los vuelvo a ver. Ambos me preguntaron qué porque no he mandado cartas ni nada por estilo, además esperaban que yo respondiera esas cartas que enviaron pero no quiero hacerlo, puesto que no sé qué decirles.

Estoy cansada, aturdida, adolorida y ausente, no sé qué me pasará en un futuro pero espero que mi pesadilla termine pronto, necesito ayuda y entiendo que tal vez fue una decisión demasiado radical el irme sin decir absolutamente nada. Comprendo que son estos momentos en los que necesito más a mis amigos y familia, aunque siento que necesito más tiempo a solas, espero que mis rebuscados recuerdos me permitan seguir adelante.

Aun así no entiendo muchas cosas y posiblemente no encuentre la respuesta a esa gran interrogante que me atormenta: ¿Quién soy yo?, ¿Quién es **Korra** en realidad?


End file.
